User talk:Andreelikesplantsvszombies
I got the APK now! XD Should come out today though, or Thursday. PuffyMuffins (talk) 17:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC) qq My username is Lilgrei on QQ. SAY WAAAAT (talk) 13:26, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I got them from here Pipaw - Dark Ages Also PuffyMuffins is lying to you, there is no leaked APK 1Zulu (talk) 17:58, July 2, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu My save file? Balam Ajaw (talk) 04:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how to give you my save file. Balam Ajaw (talk) 17:52, July 11, 2014 (UTC) If you want my save file of the chinese PvZ 2, I think that is not possible transfer it, sorry. Balam Ajaw (talk) 18:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) IT's not an obb, No hacks. I got it from Google Play. It's a soft release.Gargantuars, bring 'em on!! (Plant all 20 Winter melons on the Lawn) 22:56, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Android only. Just wait until Intellectual Games gives you the file. I gave him the file and I think he will make new videos soon, about 4 hours or more. He's my friend and we are Vietnamese. If you love Vietnam, please let me know and I will give you the link via a private message. i did not get those pics zulu did Okey Gif Okey I will do it! :D (It may take some time) Walter20210 (talk) 02:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Zombot is not in the game yet it is only mentioned, Octopus zombies crashes the game when you hit him and Fisherman comes and stays in the first lane from the right and does nothing, plus it dies in 1 shot and they do not have any textures so it is hard to notice anything. Walter20210 (talk) 08:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: Venus Flytrap Thang So I got it from a PVZAS promotional picture. I also believe that PVZAS is going to have the Fume-shroom's design changed to its PVZ2 one. Same thing with Puffy and Magneto and Sunny and Hippie-shroom. But, Scaredy and Gloomy's designs won't fit with the new redesign. So, I think those two will ALSO get a completely new redesign, bringing them to what they would look like if they were in PVZ2. Anyways, thanks for reading my blabbering, Gargantuar333 (talk) 12:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) It was just edited and a small mod It was just that, I got my plants with level 2 and 3 seed packets, then I removed their sprite and I took a photo, However the first one was from the International version. Walter20210 (talk) 00:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Foodfight zombies Actually I have already known this since November 5th (it was November 4th in your timezone). foodfight = basic zombie foodfight_armor1 = conehead zombie foodfight_armor2 = buckethead zombie foodfight_flag = flag zombie foodfight_chefster = jester zombie foodfight_gobbler_king = chicken wrangler zombie foodfight_turkey = zombie chicken Also, there's new background. Johnnytuan (talk) 05:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Ice age U wut m8 :P ICEAGE Ice Age WORLD_NAME_ICEAGE Ice Age WORLD_PREVIEW_ICEAGE_TITLE Ice Age! WORLD_PREVIEW_DESCRIPTION_ICEAGE Explore the frozen wastes of prehistory and chill out with the coolest zombies ever. Beware the winds or your plants will be frozen veggies. WORLD_PREVIEW_ICEAGE_HIGHLIGHT_COUNT 19 WORLD_PREVIEW_TEASER_ICEAGE +16 Levels! +3 Plants! PLAYERS_TRIP_TO_ICEAGE {PLAYER}'s Trip to the Ice Age! ICEAGE_LEVEL_NAME Ice Age - Day STARCHALLENGE_ICEAGE_FINALE Survive a massive attack in the Ice Age. ICEAGE_DANGER_ROOM_NAME Frozen Fear ADVICE_DANGER_ROOM_ICEAGE_UNLOCKED Frozen Fear is now available! DANGER_ROOM_ICEAGE_TITLE_WELCOME Welcome to Frozen Fear! NARRATIVE_DANGER_ROOM_INTRO_ICEAGE_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{SAY}Hi neighbor! Welcome to Frozen Fear! NARRATIVE_DANGER_ROOM_INTRO_ICEAGE_2 {SAY}It's even more challenging than the Slushee of Sorrow! DANGER_ROOM_ICEAGE_LEVEL_NAME Frozen Fear - Level {LEVEL_NUMBER} AWARD_SCREEN_WORLDTROPHY_ICEAGE_TITLE Ice Age Trophy AWARD_SCREEN_WORLDTROPHY_ICEAGE You have defeated Dr Zomboss' creation, the Zombot Mastodon-otron. Walter20210 (talk) 19:56, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Message I don't know. No information at this time. Johnnytuan (talk) 02:55, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Those files were encrypted like the newest international version. You can't edit it. Johnnytuan (talk) 16:59, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Rx2MikeyWIKIA (talk) 19:43, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Message I got those info from the 3.6.1.rsb on iOS. Johnnytuan (talk) 06:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Message I downloaded that file on a group on facebook, someone uploaded that file before the dev diary was out. Maybe he/she ripped it from the rsb on iOS because this time there's no new obb on Android yet. Johnnytuan (talk) 17:59, May 31, 2015 (UTC) He got a better partner :( Johnnytuan (talk) 14:59, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh that? I didn't mean for that to happen. I just was trying to remove som dupe info on Stallia and since I was editing via phone, it probably worked some black magic. My phone is so glitchy. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 18:06, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Papalouiesbiggestfan (talk) 17:55, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Message from Yoshi "I went to find the taco. I will meet you at the roleplay." Now that we found Golden Taco's brother... Crazy Dave would congratulate to us, and give us this Magic Taco! Papalouiesbiggestfan (talk) 06:41, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thread: Roleplay with pictures: Quest for Golden Taco New Golden Taco Picture I made a new golden taco picture, same as the golden taco but with a different name. Its name is GOLDEN TACO (full in caps.) Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 13:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thx for editing the snow pea gallery. I suck at editing... CoolStoryBro2000 (talk) 20:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC)CoolStoryBro2000 Sud de Rio (talk) 01:24, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I played this level yesterday,save and quit ,then I changed my costume,when I continued ，I found that the shallow sea became sand a